A Witch Hunt and A Vacation
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Stein and Spirit are sent to the Carribean on an assignment. The objective: Find and eliminate a witch raising a kishen army. While the two are hunting down the witch, they have a little fun. Then take a well-earned vacation. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

"nn... ah... S-Stein... n-no... don't cut me again... please." The red headed Deathscythe moaned out. He was pinned to the bed by soulthreads, placed there by the white haired man stradling him. "ehehehehe but, Spirit, it's such a pretty color, your blood... and you know that after the little pain... I'll make you feel better than ever." Stein ran a hand down Spirit's bleeding chest, gaining a slight groan from Spirit. Spirit turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt the cold, wet blade of Stein's favorite tool cutting a line across his stomach. The cut wasn't deep, it was actually very shallow, just deep enough to cause pain. Stein's hand ran further down his partner's lean body, to his stomach, his hip, and to his member. The Deathscythe gasped at the feel of his friend's hand on his groin. The white-haired man began to gently pump his weapon's length, earning a wonderful sounding moan from the man beneath him. Spirit looked at his meister and said "S-Stein... p-please--" Before he could finish his sentence, Stein's lips crashed down on Spirit's, locking the two in an intense kiss, all while Stein still pumped his partner's shaft. Spirit moaned into the kiss because of the wonderful friction his patner's hand provided. Stein pulled away and he placed the blade of his scalpel on Spirit's cheek, then dragged it along lightly. Spirit didn't know whether to groan in pain at the fresh wound or moan in pleasure when his friend began to pump him faster, more aggressively. Stein smirked crazily and then leaned in and licked the blood now dripping down Spirit's cheek. He trailed his tounge along Spirit's jaw, then down his neck, to his collar bone. The redhead beneathe him moaned again. "Stein... please... don't make me wait anymore... p-please stop torturing me..." said Spirit, he was begging Stein to just take him, he felt humilliated that he was reduced to begging for his friend's love. Stein smirked and said in a low voice "What was that, Spirit? I didn't quite catch it." The redhead's cheeks began to turn red and he said "P-please Stein.... stop torturing me... just... please..." Spirit closed his eyes and his face became almost as red as his hair. Stein grinned and he whispered in a husky, low voice "Please what?" Spirit looked up at Stein, his eyes were glazed with want and he said "Stein... Please... Fuck me..."(A/N No other way to put that.) Stein's grin stretched further, showing most of his teeth and he would be happy to oblige. He whispered in Spirit's ear "Gladly." Stein had already stripped Spirit of his shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers. The white-haired man used his scalpel to cut off his friend's boxers freeing his arrousal. Stein looked at his weapon's need and he said "Well, Spirit, it looks like you really want me. Amazing that you still want me so badly after I've performed so many experiments on you." Spirit looked away momentarrily, emabrrassed at the fact that no matter how Stein treated him, it was always so easy for the madman to turn him on. Stein smirked and he twisted the bolt in his head. Spirit looked at him as the bolt clicked and then stopped, the one turning it saying "hm... where to begin. Should I start here," Stein said as he ran his hand down his friend's side, then slid his hand around to the back, holding the redhead's ass, "or here?" Stein ran his other hand down Spirit's chest, lower, lower, untill he reached his desired extremity. Spirit gasped and twisted a little. The scientist smirked and said "Hm... I guess that's my answer..." Before he did anything else to his weapon, the meister removed his own clothes. Of course, he didn't take his clothes off like a sane person, no, he cut them off with his favorite disecting tool. When they were both undressed, Stein smirked and kissed his lover on the lips passionnately. Their tounges fighting for dominance, then with out warning, Stein pulled away. He began to kiss down Spirit's body. He kissed down his friend's chest and abdomen, then further down. Stein had released the soulthread stitches that had held Spirit down and Spirit now balled his hands in the sheets. Stein glanced up at his partner before taking Spirit's need in his mouth. Spirit's eyes snapped open when he felt the wet warmth of the madmand's mouth around him. He let out a long moan as Stein began to take more of him into his mouth. Spirit couldn't help but moan as his meister took him in to his mouth all the way to the base. Stein was enjoying himself, he loved how Spirit would squirm and moan his name and beg for more. Stein had already gotten Spirit arroused so it didn't take long for him to reach his climax, when he did Spirit moaned Stein's name. Stein smirked internally at the sound of his name being said like that and he swallowed down every last drop of his weapon's seed. The madman crawled up his redheaded lover's body and he kissed the still slightly shaking man beneath him passionately, completely dominating the kiss from it's begining. Spirit wasn't in control of his body and his hips jerked up, casing friction between Stein and himself. Stein moaned slightly into the kiss, then he pulled away. Spirit looked up at Stein slight confusion in his already want-filled eyes. Stein smirked and he reached over to the counter and grabbed a small bottle of lube. Spirit watched his meister as Stein squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Stein eyed his partner as if he were his prey and he slipped his hand under Spirit and began to play with the tight ring of muscle, slipping a finger into his lover. Spirit gasped at the sudden intrusion and shifted slightly in discomfort. Stein whispered "relax Spirit." Spirit tried his best to relax, after a few moments of gettting used to Stein's finger, he nodded. Stein slipped in another finger and started to stretch his out his weapon. Spirit bit his lip, he was a little uncomroftable, but he knew the discomfort would lead into pleasure. Once Stein knew Spirit was sufficiently stretched, he removed his fingers and positioned himself. Stein leaned over Spirit and whispered in his ear "Ready or not, here i come." Spirit braced himself as Stein pushed in to him. Stein grinned, he loved the feel of Spirit's heat around him. Spirit moaned out loudly. Stein began to pull out, then push back in, like the tide of the ocean. The redhead moaned louder as his lover pushed back into him. Stein had been arroused the minute he had thought up this idea and it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge. He knew he'd pull Spirit over the edge with him. As Stein repeated the motion, angling his thrusts so he'd hit the deathscythe's prostate, making him not moan, but scream out Stein's name. This alone nearly sent the madman over the edge, but he held out. He hit that same spot again, Spirit screamed his name again, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Stein couldn't hold out any longer and he filled Spirit with his seed. Spirit moaned loudly and he was dragged over the edge with his madman lover. Stein collapsed on top of the redhead, the milky white substance between them acting almost like a very weak adhesive. The two were panting in unison. Stein looked up at his lover and said "I love you, Spirit." He removed his now softening member and moved so he could kiss and embrace his best friend. "I love you too Stein." Spirit said breathlessly. Then the weapon and meister drifted off to a light sleep...

.

..

...

....

UNTIL...


	2. Chapter 2

For Those of you that care: This is the second chapter of "A Witch Hunt and A Vacation" I know that it's not exactly great and there's things I need to work on, but I'm trying to fix up my writing style now. I just wanna thank you for even reading this.

~K-chan

There was a loud bang on the door.

"! Papa! Open the door! Lord Death wants to see you!" A small but powerful voice said. It was Spirit's daughter, Maka. Stein rolled over, his stomach still sticky, and he growled. Maka hit the door again, harder this time.

"Don't make me come in there!" She threatened. Stein rolled his eyes and said "Maka, you don't want to come in here, I've been doing a lot of very bloody experiments." He was trying to buy time to clean himself and Spirit off from their previous activities. Stein looked at the still sleeping Spirit and gently rubbed his cheek.

"Spirit... You gotta get up now. Lord Death wants to see us." Stein said softly to his love. The redhead moved slightly and opened his blue-green eyes. Stein smiled sweetly "C'mon, let's get cleaned up." the white-haired man said. Spirit sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stein watched him and couldn't help but think "_Damn... he's so adorable when he wakes up..._" He leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Spirit's lips, then went to wash up.

.

..

...

....

...

..

.

Once they had both washed up and properly dressed, they went to see Lord Death. The two made their way to the mirror room, holding hands. Everybody knew they were together, they weren't secretive with their relationship. They loved eachother and they honestly didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought.

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us..." Spirit said quietly. Stein looked at him as he removed his cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke.

"I don't know. We'll find out soon enough though, I guess." Stein replied. The two arrived at the mirror room and found the Reaper waiting for them.

"You wanted to see us, Lord Death?" Spirit asked.

"Ah, yes. I have a very important task for you two. It seems that a very powerful witch has been going around and collecting Kishen. We don't know if she's planning on creating an army or if she has other goals, but I want you two to go and stop her." The large being as dark as night with the funny skeletal mask said. Stein said "Well, where do we go?" he steped closer to Spirit, holding his hand a little tighter. Spirit looked at his partner and then at Lord Death.

"She's supposedly in the Carribean at the moment." The Reaper said pointing to a spot on the map.

"_hm... the Carribean, eh?_" Stein thought as he glanced at the redhead beside him.

"Alright, well, it looks like it's off to the tropics to kick some witch ass." said Stein.

"We'll leave as soon as we're packed." added Spirit. Lord Death replied "Alright, good luck, both of you. Please come back safe." With that, the duo were off. They walked back to their room and packed for the trip.

"_Heheh not only will we get to kill another witch, we get a free romantic vacation too. What luck!_" Stein thought, giggling like a girl when he thought about the beaches and his aqua-eyed lover. With in an hour and a half, the two were on a private jet, heading to the Carribean.

I will post Chapter 3 as soon as I finish it. it's about half done now, so it shouldn't take much longer. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, Chapter 3. Told ya I wouldn't keep you waiting long. I know the chapters are short, but, hey, I want to update as often as I can and I don't really like writing long chapters. So, anyway, here's chapter 3 of "A Witch Hunt and A Vacation." Enjoy!

~K-chan

The plane ride was enjoyable, it was just the two of them and the pilot, co-pilot, and one attendant. Spirit slept through most of the ride, leaning against Stein. Stein loved just watching his partner sleep. The facial expressions the redhead made while dreaming were just so cute to him. Though they always made the madman wonder what Spirit was dreaming about. About a half an hour before landing, Spirit woke up. When he looked at Stein, he realized that the white-haired man's eyes were closed, his breathing was calm, and his body relaxed. Spirit smiled and snuggled up to his meister. Stein opened his eyes and looked at the redhead, smiling.

"Thought I was sleeping didn't you?" The madman said calmly.

"Huh, yeah... Very convincing." Spirit replied. Stein laughed and ran his fingers through Spirit's hair.

"We'll be beggining our descent soon. Please fasten your seatbelts." said the brunette flight attendant. The two buckled up and the plane began to make its way back to the ground. The airport they arrived at was small, but still nice. They claimed their luggage and were off to the small beach house they would be staying in. They unpacked thier belongings and set everything up the way they liked it.

"Spirit, you wanna go for a walk?" Stein asked, looking out at the blue-green ocean. Spirit smiled at replied "Sure." They left the house through the back porch and walked along the shoreline, allowing the water to just reach their ankles. It felt good, being alone with eachother, holding hands, walking along the shore. Spirit looked at the white-haired man beside him and said "Stein, are you getting hungry?" It was already around 7:30 in the evening and they hadn't eaten anything since about 10 that morning.

"Yeah. Would you like to go out for dinner, or have something here?" Stein asked, as he turned to head back to the beach house.

"Hm... I'd like to stay at the beach house. I want to get used to the set up." The redhead said looking at the small, grayish blue house with a wrap-around porch. Stein nodded. "Alright." They made their way back to where they were staying and figured out what to have for dinner.

.

..

.

After both the madman and the deathscythe had finished off everything on their plates, the cleaned up and sat down on the large couch in the living room. Stein leaning agaist the corner between the arm of the couch and the back, with Spirit lounging on his chest.

"Anything you wanna do tonight? Or are you kinda tired out from traveling?" Asked the redheaded weapon. The white-haired man blew out a puff of smoke and he said "I'm sorry Spirit, but traveling, even if by plane, wears me out. I need a little time to rest." Sprirt smiled softly.

"Okay, Stein. You do know you can go to sleep any time, don't stay awake for me." The deathcythe said quietly. Before he even finished his sentence, though, the madman was already fast asleep, dreaming about what tomorrow evening would hold.

I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting the next chapter soon, and I would really appreciate any comments or some constructive criticism. Thank you again for reading. :)

3s ya's

~K-chan


End file.
